your name is what my heart screams
by holmgang
Summary: What if there were no Go twins? What if there was just a trans guy named Go Mi Nam?
1. Chapter 1

This Go Mi Nam was becoming an even bigger headache than Tae Kyung could have anticipated. He hadn't wanted a new member in the first place – why in the world did they need one? He saw no reason to upset a carefully cultivated balance. Shin Woo, Jeremy and himself were doing perfectly fine – no, they were doing _very well_ , actually. And it wasn't like they lacked someone to fill a certain position, they had the instruments they needed and they were all different types of people, with different public personas.

It wasn't like they were one of those big groups that everyone knew would get a new member every now and then either. They were a small, close-knit, efficient group and Tae Kyung simply did not see the need for an additional member. He really hadn't had anything personal against Mi Nam at first; he was more annoyed at President Ahn than anyone else when he dragged Mi Nam to the recording studio. He'd hoped to reason with Ahn if, like he'd suspected, Mi Nam didn't live up to the hype his voice had gotten. He didn't know whether to be annoyed he couldn't use that excuse or relieved that at least Mi Nam wouldn't be a total deadweight.

Really, he would have gotten over most of his annoyance and vague dislike towards Mi Nam a day or two after his announcement; he would even have gotten over the bidet incident within that time – that is, if it hadn't been for the… _incident_ during the night.

Tae Kyung couldn't fathom why someone would get that drunk on their first day as a proper member of the group in the first place. Wouldn't he want to make a good impression on his colleagues and employers? Didn't he realise there were reporters present and he should act with that in mind? Did he know nothing? Was he a complete moron?

After finding him in his room uninvited for the second time within 24 hours, Tae Kyung was rather starting to think that was really the case.

He was still completely pissed about being vomited on by someone he didn't want around in the first place when Mi Nam had entered his room. Furthermore he was so disgusted with the thought of the whole thing that he had to tense his muscles to keep from shaking and feared he might have to throw up a bit himself. He'd had a therapist as a kid who'd mentioned the possibility of mysophobia, but since no-one had never bother getting him a psychiatrist, he'd figured it was what it was and he'd just have to deal with it. The point was that he was _not_ dealing well with the incident. Mi Nam really couldn't have chosen a worse time.

He was in the shower now and annoyed beyond belief at Mi Nam. He decided that he would not forgive him easily and that Mi Nam was a gross, useless person he'd do well to avoid.

And yet… On some level he did realise Mi Nam was trying. Maybe the drinking had been from nervousness. Maybe the awful way his apology had come across had been more about bad timing and awkwardness that anything else. Maybe Tae Kyung was being too hard on him.

But then, Tae Kyung didn't really care. Mi Nam had been nothing but trouble so far, no matter his intensions. He would have to do better.

That conclusion was solidified by what met him as he exited the bathroom. You couldn't leave this guy alone for two seconds, could you?!

* * *

Okay so maybe he did feel a bit bad about all of his fangirls going after Mi Nam, but what could he do? He hadn't set them up to it. Sure, he hadn't pretended to like Mi Nam, but he hadn't been that open about his dislike. It was not his fault and therefore not his problem.

It was especially not his problem when Mi Nam _started looking through his things what the actual hell_.

He couldn't deal with this anymore.

And of course he had to run into his mother too. Of course. What was the universe punishing him for?

* * *

Tae Kyung couldn't believe what he was seeing. He really couldn't. Was this for real? This was Mi Nam at that. Wasn't he the youngest of them? He was definitely the shyest. Tae Kyung waited in horrified anticipation to see if this really was leading up to Mi Nam getting a blowjob from a woman several years older than him or if there was actually some sense left in the world and he had just misunderstood their conversation.

One of them was holding up… a small ball…

Wait…. What.

Tae Kyung hadn't believed it to be possible, but he was even more confused now.

"It's okay now," said Mi Nam on the screen. "It's been placed nicely."

Placed… in his pants? Stylist Wang had been trying to open his pants… but why…

She wanted to sew it in? What were they trying to achieve here? Was Mi Nam very insecure about his penis size, but not enough so that he wouldn't ask stylist Wang for help…?

"I should probably just get a packer…" Mi Nam said. "It would be more convincing."

"I don't know, I think it might jump around as much as these…" Stylist Wang said.

Tae Kyung didn't know what a packer was, but purely from context…

"How's your chest?" Stylist Wang asked.

"It's okay, I know my limits, " Mi Nam said and fiddled a bit with the edges of something under his shirt. "I'll let them get some air once I'm back in my room."

Was he… Tae Kyung couldn't believe it; was Ni Nam a girl?!

* * *

Perhaps hugging Mi Nam was a risky move with the rumors Tae Kyung already had floating around about his sexuality – as much as he wanted to expose Mi Nam's secret, he preferred his own well kept – but he figured that with all the talks of rivalry between them, it wouldn't be taken in such a way. Not by anyone but the fangirls who were convinced he was sleeping with every other male celebrity he had ever interacted with, at least. He made a grimace at the thought that Mi Nam could actually be such a fangirl. It seemed ridiculous, but wasn't a girl joining a boy group in disguise ridiculous too? Tae Kyung was completely aware of how avid some of their fans were.

It didn't occur to him until later how little sense his theory made when compared to Mi Nam's behavior, just like it didn't occur to him until later how creepy a move the hug had been.

* * *

"You've been discovered."

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't satisfied with himself as he said those words.

"What do you mean?" Mi Nam said while doing a poor attempt at hiding her fear.

"I know you're a girl," Tae Kyung said.

"I'm not," Mi Nam said just a little too fast and forcefully.

"You've just all but confirmed it," Tae Kyung said.

Mi Nam was frowning, clearly in thought.

"Look, I don't know why you thought this was a good idea, but you've had your fun," he said. "You're done."

Mi Nam was biting her lip in addition to frowning now. He looked at her expectantly. She looked away.

"If you don't go talk to president Ahn, I will," Tae Kyung said.

That got her to look at him. She opened her mouth several times as if to talk, but nothing got out. Tae Kyung lifted an eyebrow and turned around on his heel.

"Wait!" Mi Nam yelled. Tae Kyung reluctantly turned back around. He was struck with how determined Mi Nam looked all of a sudden.

"I really am not a girl," Mi Nam said. "I may… I may have a "girl's body" but I'm not… I'm not."

Mi Nam looked at the edge of crying.

Tae Kyung opened his mouth then closed it again. He had not anticipated this. At all.

It wasn't that he didn't know about trans people, he did, vaguely, but somehow that possibility had completely slipped his mind. He didn't know much about them, but he had met a few trans women around Itaewon. His conversations with them had never been more than casual and brief, though, the kind of conversation you have when a drunk friend you barely know introduces you to some of his casual friends. Still, he felt guilty for assuming…. And more than a bit ridiculous for the explanation he'd come up with.

Tae Kyung had been too lost in thoughts to notice that Mi Nam really had begun crying and he was still too dumbstruck to know what to do about it.

"…I see. I won't talk to president Ahn or bother you anymore," he said too quickly. "Goodnight."

He could hear Mi Nam's crying as he left.

* * *

Preemptively rescuing him from a swamp of fangirls at the train station was the first time he really interacted with Mi Nam after the confrontation. Tae Kyung kept his distance from Mi Nam after that. He still didn't like him, but then again, there were few people Tae Kyung could say he honestly _liked_. He had no desire to throw Mi Name out of A. , though, and he would have been content with just keeping on ignoring him if he hadn't been so… so infuriatingly bad at being famous!

Sure, Mi Nam was new to it, but running around at a public transport station, making no effort to hide his identity at all? That was just asking for trouble!

Apparently, it wasn't the only trouble Mi Nam was in.

"This picture… it's me and my dad," he told Tae Kyung. "Some woman came here to give it to me, but she left before I could talk to her… I have to talk to her. She might know about my mom."

"Your mom?" Tae Kyung said.

"Yeah… I have no idea what happened. Dad died, and I was raised in a cloister… as for mom… I have no idea," Mi Nam explained, a melancholic expression on his face as he talked. "That's why… I need to talk to this woman. Even if it's not my mother, if she just has _some_ information that I don't…"

Tae Kyung privately thought that mothers weren't necessarily that great, so Mi Nam shouldn't expect too much, but he didn't say any of that. Another thought seemed more pressing.

"Are you sure she's not trying to blackmail you?" He asked.

Mi Nam looked at him uncomprehendingly. "What?"

"You're so naïve…" Tae Kyung said and tsk'ed. "Showing up with a picture of you in pigtails… isn't that a threat?"

Mi Nam stared at him for a bit longer before averting his eyes.

"May… maybe…" he said.

"Don't meet with her. None of us need that kind of trouble."

"But…!" Mi Nam protested. "She might… she might have information! I have to find out! Hyung-nim, what if it's my mom?!"

"Mi Nam." Tae Kyung said impatiently. "Leave it. Nothing good will come of it. If it's really your mom, she'll contact you again."

Mi Nam didn't look convinced, but didn't voice any protests either. For now, that was good enough for Tae Kyung.


	2. Chapter 2

Tae Kyung would be lying if he said waiting while Mi Nam did the same thing five times over wasn't annoying. He hated working with newbies. Sure, sure, you needed some practice before it became easy, that was probably the case, but honestly, how could it be so difficult that they needed to do that amount of takes?! Really?!

Well, maybe Mi Nam was extra nervous because they were in water and he was afraid that would be revealing, but the way Tae Kyung saw it, Mi Nam had lucked out when it came to his outfit. If he'd been wearing what Jeremy was wearing, his binder would definitely be visible by now.

That was apparently what it was called, that thing Mi Nam wore. Tae Kyung had googled a few things since he found out. He'd also learned Mi Nam wasn't supposed to be wearing it as much as Tae Kyung figured he had been doing since arriving here. If something happened to his rips, he'd definitely be exposed…

The end of the photoshoot came as a blessing for Tae Kyung. He liked being in A. N. JELL He liked singing and writing songs… but photoshoots? Not so much. And most definitely not swimming pool ones. Whose idea had that been?! Argh, Tae Kyung really resented having to spend so much time in cold water and wet clothes…!

His attention was brought back to Mi Nam when he seemed shocked at the prospect that he had to change clothes. Surely he must have expected this? Wouldn't he plan for something like this? Tae Kyung was sure he must have. He stopped thinking about Mi Nam and went with the others to the changing room, eager to get out of his wet clothes.

When the others started talking about Mi Nam though…. Tae Kyung felt a bit worried despite himself. He did NOT like Mi Nam, he was an annoying inconvenience, but still… something made Tae Kyung go looking for him.

When he saw the bobbles in the water, he took a short moment to internally curse at having to get his new dry clothes wet just because Mi Nam was an unprepared fool, before jumping in after him.

* * *

He couldn't remember much after getting to Mi Nam, other than a shove and a sharp intake of breath that became an intake of way too much water. Next thing he knew, Mi Nam was calling out for him while holding his hand, and while he wasn't even wholly sure whether what was happening was real or not, he knew that 1) this was definitely Mi Nam's fault and 2) the rumors would flare up again if any pictures of Mi Nam holding his hand made it to the press.

He weakly removed Mi Nam's hand from his own, before everything went black again.

* * *

"Hyung-nim, you're back!"

Tae Kyung just rolled his eyes, proceeded to lie to Shin Woo for Mi Nam's sake, and then left the common area. He wanted to be alone. He'd mostly been alone at the hospital, of course, but being alone in a public place and being alone in your own personal room were two very different things. He really just wanted to listen to music and not think for a while. Argh, Mi Nam was such a headache…!

He'd thought so long before Mi Nam almost poisoned him, but now…! Well of course Mi Nam didn't mean to, but that information was all over the web! If he was going to cook for Tae Kyung, couldn't he have checked?! Besides, Tae Kyung was just tired of Mi Nam right now… as well as tired in general.

Still, he should probably…

"Mi Nam, wait…" He said and Mi Nam, who was almost at the door, turned around towards him with a questioning look in his eyes.

"You can't grap onto me like that," he said. "In fact, don't come near me at all."

"Hyu-hyung-nim!" Mi Nam protested. „Do you think I have a contagious illness for you to say that?"

"Argh, do I really have too…" Tae Kyung sighed. "There are rumors about me, rumors I don't want any fire added to."

"Ru… mors…?"

Tae Kyung was beginning to fear for his eyes, with the amount he was rolling them lately.

"Yes," he said. "I know you're not used to it, but for a guy to act like that to another guy…"

Mi Nam frowned and Tae Kyung almost feared he'd have to spell it out even more, but that was apparently not what the frown was about.

"Not used to it, huh?" He said, clearly displeased. "I get it… I'll stay away."

He left with no prompting after that, and Tae Kyung finally had the peace he'd been craving.

Odd how his thoughts kept striving to Mi Nam long after he left, when he was the last thing Tae Kyung had wanted to think about since he arrived…

* * *

In all the annoyance he'd felt at Mi Nam since he arrived, Tae Kyung had almost forgotten how annoying Jeremy could be. Almost.

Then Jeremy began bugging him about girls. Well, one unpleasant girl in particular, which didn't make it better, but it could have been most any girl, and all Tae Kyung would have been able to tell would be whether her face was aesthetically pleasing. He supposed he should be faking it a bit better, but he really couldn't be bothered. He was sure Jeremy would just write it up to his personality, anyway. Shin Woo… as much as Tae Kyung didn't want to think so, Shin Woo might already suspect. He was far too perceptive, that one.

As he often did, he just tuned Jeremy out, and turned his thoughts to their upcoming performance. They'd been doing a lot of practicing lately, and it was good. There'd been no real issues, only the minor issues one could expect when bringing a new member in. Tae Kyung wasn't 100% certain of the set list and was trying to see how much he could recall, when he got distracted by Go Mi Nam.

Well, not by Mi Nam himself – who, while pretty, Tae Kyung wasn't sure he could find himself attracted to – but rather by the mess around his mouth. Tae Kyung really couldn't take such things, it was giving him chills.

"Go Mi Nam," he said. "Your mouth is dirty… it's bothering me, clean it up."

To his relief – but not his surprise, Mi Nam usually did what he said, even if he often caused trouble – Mi Nam did as he said. God, it really did make him feel queasy just looking at such a mess…

* * *

Next time Mi Nam bothered him was about his terrible autograph, and while Tae Kying initially felt flattered and smug to be approached on such a matter, by the end of the matter, he completely regretted ever having gotten involved.

Laying there in the dark, being unable to see anything and with no-one to help him… it had been scary, Tae Kyung couldn't deny that. It wasn't the only thing that had freaked him out that night, though. Mi Nam had been lying on top of him, and despite himself, Tae Kyung had felt… somewhat attracted to him. He thought. Maybe. Well, he couldn't really explain what else it was, but it didn't make any sense… him, Hwang Tae Kyung, being attracted to a fool like Go Mi Nam?!

He supposed Mi Nam might be flattered to know Tae Kyung's body considered him male… well, of course then Mi Nam would have to know that Tae Kyung actually _was_ gay… What was this line of thought?!

Tae Kyung shut it down right there and went to bed instead, reciting sheet music in his mind to drive out any other thoughts.

* * *

Tae Kyung could strangle Mi Nam, he really could…

He'd come running for Tae Kyung one the day of their first performance after Mi Nam had joined the group just to tell him what Tae Kyung had already predicted: that woman was blackmailing him. And Mi Nam, being _Mi Nam_ , had probably let her in and once when she asked for him...! Why couldn't he just listen to people who knew better than him?!

"She said she'd go to the press if I don't give her… a lot of money…." Mi Nam told him, his expressive face twisted to reveal how troubled this made him feel. "What do I do, I don't have the kind of money she's asking for…"

"You can't let her blackmail you," Tae Kyung said. "If you do, she'll just keep coming back. She'll be a leech on you for the rest of your life."

"Then… what do I…"

God help him, Mi Nam looked ready to cry.

"This is why I said you should have let it be…!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He was really at his wit's end…

"Where is she right now?" Tae Kyung asked.

"She went home, but…" Mi Nam hesitated. "It sounded like she might show up at the venue later."

Tae Kyung sighed and shook his head.

 _Go Mi Nam will be my death… why am I helping him again?_

* * *

Tae Kyung kept an eye on Mi Nam the rest of the day. It wasn't that he was fond of Mi Nam now, definitely not! He just didn't want anything to cause trouble for the show tonight, that was all! Mi Nam clearly couldn't be trusted to solve issues sensibly by himself, so of course Tae Kyung had to be there for it…

Sure enough, after they got off their bus, a woman yelled for Mi Nam and he immediately went to walk towards her. Tae Kyung stopped him with an arm. Mi Nam looked at him questioningly, and Jeremy and Shin Woo, who were exiting the bus now, seemed confused as well.

Tae Kyung began walking toward Mi Nam's aunt.

"Hyung-nim, what are you going to…"

"Shut up. You'll see."

"Hyung-nim…"

"I said shut it."

Mi Nam pouted, which Tae Kyung couldn't help but notice was cute, despite real effort to avoid doing so.

"Mi Nam's aunt," he said when he stood face to face with her. "Please come with me."

She looked about to protest, but Tae Kyung just kept going as if he hadn't noticed.

"Mi Nam, stay here. If you'd come this way…"

He led the woman a bit away from the others, before stopping and giving her a calculating look.

Apparently, Mi Nam's aunt wasn't a woman who could take silence for very long, because when he didn't, she quickly broke the silence.

"You're Hwang Tae Kyung, right?" She said. "You seem like you're very kind to my nephew, but I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, of course, I'd just rather speak to Mi Nam. He's my family, after all!"

"Is that why you're blackmailing him?" Tae Kyung asked calmly.

The woman laughed in a way that was more obviously fake than she seemed to realise.

"Blackmai-? Oh, you must have misunderstood Mi Nam, of course!" She laughed again. "No, no see I just came to see him because I haven't seen him for many years! It's true that I asked if he could spare a bit of money, but that just because he's the last family I have back to rely on!"

Tae Kyung listened to all of this with a sceptic expression, which didn't seem to discourage Mi Nam's aunt in the slightest. Mi Nam couldn't have known her much at all, he wasn't similar to her in any way.

"I know everything," he said. "In fact, the whole band and even much of the company knows."

It was a gamble, but not one Mi Nam's aunt seemed smart enough to call him on.

"If you go ahead and talk to a reporter about Mi Nam, the company will deny everything and sue you for libel," Tae Kyung said, nothing in his face betraying the fact that he knew none of that would occur. "So you see, you have nothing to gain from this."

Mi Nam's aunt looked at him a bit before his words seemed to convince her.

"Well, I'm still not entirely sure what you're referring to…"

Tae Kyung rolled his eyes.

"But of course I will only do something that will have good consequences."

"Hand over everything you have on Mi Nam and we will pay you," Tae Kyung said. He could practically see Won signs in her eyes when he said it. "Not as much as you asked for, but I'm sure we can settle on something. Deal?"

Mi Nam's aunt hesitated for a short moment.

"Deal."

"Oh, and before you make yourself scarce… About Mi Nam's mother…?"


	3. Chapter 3

The concert went amazingly. Tae Kyung didn't like admitting it, but Mi Nam actually brought something to the group. It hadn't been as evident in practice, but on stage, it was clear that their energy had changed and that Mi Nam was the reason.

Tae Kyung always enjoyed their concerts, of course, he'd always enjoyed singing for an audience, even if he didn't enjoy an audience for much else. He'd feared the difference having Mi Nam along would create, but it was… good different. He supposed. Well, it wasn't bad, at least. Mi Nam was doing adequately.

There was no doubt in Tae Kyung's mind that telling Mi Nam about his mother before the concert would have made it impossible for him to perform, but he still felt a bit guilty. Mi Nam had asked, of course, but he'd lied and said the aunt didn't know anything at all. He would have preferred it if he could have avoided a direct lie - misdirection always suited him better, he found - but there was little to be done in the moment.

Still, the moment passed. The concert was done. Tae Kyung didn't feel he could justify his deception a moment longer and so the moment they'd had their picture taken, he led Mi Nam away from the group and out on a balcony where he hoped they might enjoy some amount of privacy.

"I'm sorry," Tae Kyung said and Mi Nam looked as if he'd just sprouted wings and started flying around. "Your mother… she's left this world."

Mi Nam just looked at him for a moment. Then he started blinking. The blinking turned more and more rapid. Then he was crying.

"No…" he mumbled and let himself fall to the ground. "You said… you said she didn't know anything…"

He was well and truly sobbing now. Without thinking, Tae Kyung crouched down next to his bandmate, putting a hand on his shoulder, struggling to stop himself from embracing Mi Nam.

"I didn't want you to go on scene right after finding out," he said.

Mi Nam nodded distantly. Tae Kyung wondered if he'd even heard.

"My mom… " He looked up at Tae Kyung with his wet eyes and red face. "I won't get to see her…"

Tae Kyung only noticed that he was, indeed, embracing Mi Nam now after he'd already moved to do it. He didn't know what to say, but… maybe this was okay. Maybe he could allow this sort of closeness, for once. Mi Nam seemed like the sort of person that appreciated physical affection, too. He kept mumbling about his mom, senseless things, grief for what could have been, for his dreams, pouring out of him while Tae Kyung just held on.

When Tae Kyung heard another voice, it took all his willpower not to jump away from Mi Nam as if burned the moment. Tae Kyung hadn't noticed his hands running through Mi Nam's hair gently till the moment every part of his body felt on alert, watched. Now he wondered what had prompted him to do so.

"What's wrong with Mi Nam?"

It was Jeremy because of course it was. Tae Kyung relaxed a fraction; Jeremy was about as perceptive as a broken spyglass.

"His mom…" Tae Kyung began, which seemed to spur Mi Nam's sobbing on. "She's dead."

Jeremy's jaw dropped as he stared from one to the other. He spluttered something incomprehensible before regaining the ability to make words.

"Right now? Has she been sick?"

Tae Kyung hesitated. He was so used to lying that sticking to the truth seemed a somewhat strange option, but he realised there was no reason to keep any of this hidden. Well, not unless Mi Nam wanted to, he supposed, but Mi Nam was a pretty honest person, so…

"Mi Nam never knew his mother. He didn't know anything till just now."

Jeremy was at a loss for words, and before he could gather himself enough to form more, the rest of the core team showed up on the balcony. A familiar surge of panic ran through Tae Kyung as more perceptive people found him showing a boy affection, but surely none would see it as more than consoling a bandmate? That was all it was, after all. When none of them gave any indication that they thought anything more of his actions, Tae Kyung began to relax.

Stop worrying, he chastised himself, it's not as if they found you kissing.

He'd relaxed too soon, though. After Mi Nam was hurried away by his stylist, Shin Woo gave Tae Kyung a long and hard look that brought his silent panic right back into full alarm mode. Jeremy, as usual, was clueless, but Shin Woo… Shin Woo knew… something . And he didn't like it. Not that Tae Kyung would expect him too, Shin Woo was rather the more… traditional of the three of them.

In the end, none of them said anything.

* * *

"You should get home," Tae Kyung told Mi Nam when he entered the changing room.

"But the interview…" Mi Nam said tonelessly. "I don't want to disappoint people…"

"People will be more disappointed if you're quiet and sad at the interview than if you're not there. Just go home, Mi Nam."

Mi Nam held Tae Kyung's eyes for a long moment. He was clearly still shaken, his eyes empty and still a bit wet.

"Tae Kyung's right," Stylist Wang said. "I'll need to disguise you, though…"

They were in a changing room. That oughtn't be a problem. Stylist Wang mumbled to herself while she figured the disguise out, regarding different pieces of clothes in turn. Tae Kyung decided to check if the coast was clear while he waited, and so he stepped out of the changing room.

The coast, as it turned out, was not, in fact, clear.

A paparazzi. Just what they needed.

Tae Kyung suppressed a sigh as he returned to the changing room instead of answering any of the man's questions.

"We'll have to be quick," Tae Kyung said. "There's a paparazzi here."

Stylist Wang mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like swearing as she went to dig out a pastel blue wig. When she'd put it on Mi Nam, Tae Kyung took his wrist and lead him towards the door.

"Remember, be fast," he said.

"Yes, Hyung-nim."

* * *

The result of Tae Kyung running from a paparazzi with some pretty boy were... entirely predictable.

It was not the first time Tae Kyung had had to discuss his "image" with president Ahn, but Ahn seemed more uncomfortable than he had been last time. He supposed that was why he hadn't asked Tae Kyung to dispute the paparazzi's story: at this point, he feared it wasn't a story at all. Showed what Ahn knew - even had it been true that Tae Kyung had some sort of secret boyfriend, he would never have admitted to it.

In the end it was decided that they needed to change Tae Kyung's style, which was how he found himself in the same waiting area as He Yi and acidentially waking her by saving her phone.

"Hwang Tae Kyung!" He Yi exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"Saving this."

He tossed He Yi her phone. Tsk. She was so ungrateful.

"Didn't you steal a glance at me when I was sleeping?"

"There is nothing to look at," Tae Kyung responded with a grin. "Look in the mirror."

He Yi really got on his nerves. She needed to be taken down a peck. Or several.

His dig didn't seem to have worked, however, as He Yi made no move to look in her mirror, but merely smiled in that poisonously sweet way of her's.

"Oh, that's right…" He Yi said. "That reporter did mention…"

It took only a moment for Tae Kyung to take her meaning and for his heart to start hammering away. Though it made him feel anything but calm to know she had heard of it, he kept up an uncaring facade.

"What did he mention?"

"You, with some boy…" she said, her smile still in place. "My, how scandalous…"

"Certainly," Tae Kyung said, turning a page in the magazine he was pretending to be looking in. "Most celebrity gossip is."

"That's how you want it?" He Yi said. "Then, who was that boy? The one who ran with you from your changing room?"

Tae Kyung just smiled at her as he got up.

"I hope your hair turns out beautifully, National Fairy."


End file.
